Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, notebook computers, and tablet computers can be used to run independent programs. These devices can also send and receive data through a network where programs can be run in another environment, such as a cloud. Data input and output to and from a program or cloud, or the visual interface for the program or cloud, can be displayed on the electronic devices. Electronic devices having these capabilities have become increasingly versatile and have been adapted for a wide variety of uses from school work to flight control. These devices often include a touch-sensitive display input integrated into the device screens, which accept touch gestures such as tapping, pinching, or sliding. Because of the user interface required to perform touch gestures, many of these electronic devices require mounts that retain the electronic devices in orientations that allow for their touch screen to be accessed.
In addition, electronic devices have become increasingly portable, due in part to advancements in battery and processor technologies. Because of the portability, and fragility that is inherent in many electronic devices, cases and mounts have been developed to transport, mount, and store electronic devices. In some applications, electronic devices can require cases and mounts that allow for visibility and access to their touch screen input while producing suitable protection for their surrounding environments and methods of use.